Please just Believe in me
by XInTheStormX
Summary: Miley & demi support.


_"Im Losing myself trying to compete with everyone else instead of just being me."_

**Miley**: Here I am sitting in my room alone on a Friday night. Thinking. I don t know why people always compare me to someone, especially selena, were the complete opposite but they still do it. It almost feels as if everyone is just watching me waiting for me to mess up so that they could compare me to sometimes I m bad just so that I can hear people criticize me. Turns out that just made me even more insecure than I was before.

**Demi**: Oh gosh, rehab sucks Its suppose to help you and make you happy again but so far I m more depressed than I ve ever been. In The outside world you would give and do anything for a little free time but in here all you have is free time. The workers say its suppose to help you but when you have so much time to think it can get very depressing.

_"Don t know where to turn,Ive been stuck in this routine."_

**Miley**:I don t know what to do, I have no-one to turn to. Last year if I was feeling like this I would most likely turn to nick but a lot of things can happen in one year. Last time I talked to him must have been about 5 months ago, and I don t think you could actually call it a even starting to believe that nick hates me and so does the rest of the Jonas family. Hell I m even starting to believe my own family hates me. The only person I believe that would be here for me would be demi but she obviously cant because she s in rehab getting her life back together unlike me.

**Demi**: It sucks being in here knowing the outside world is talking crap about you. My ex-boyfriend/best friend is gone, He s having the time of his life with Ashley. Did I mention that he hasn t visited me not once since I ve been in this crap? yea. Mama jonas,papa jonas and Kevin are all incredibly mad and disappointed in me. They came to visit me once but I can tell that they weren t okay about my situation. Nick said he would be there for me,im pretty sure he wants to but his work doesn t let him support me. His visited me twice, and all of those were just 30 minutes, He just wanted to make sure I was okay but deep down in my mind I know that he has taken Joe s side in this. I don t blame him, He s his s the only person that I can say actually 100% supports me. She s visited me 5 times and that s only because she s been working on her new movie. Otherwise she would practically live here with me.

_"Its amazing what you can hide just by putting on a smile."_

**Miley**: This past year has been awful .It feels as if im walking on this thread hanging high in the sky and any minute now I can fall off. I don t think no-one has noticed that im actually been putting on this stupid fake smile on my face and to my surprise everyone is actually believing it.

**Demi**: At first when tour started I thought I would be able to just act and forget about everything else going on with my life, But the minute that I heard that joe would bring Ashley with him I knew that I would have to be stronger and I couldn t do that. From the beginning of tour I was acting as if it was all fine but at one point I cracked.

_"I wanna wake up feeling beautiful today."_

**Miley**: I remember a couple years ago I was a giddy na ve young teenager trying to find a place in Hollywood, I felt like I could take on the world and win. Things have changed now and I feel like I can t even stand up for myself without being stepped on by someone who s better than me.

**Demi**: To tell you the truth I ve always been the depressing emo girl. For a little while that stopped but turns out it came back to haunt me in the end. Im alone in this big world that s just waiting for me to come out of this place so it can just hurt me again.

_"I just wanna believe in me"_

Miley & Demi: Its sad to see how thousands of people believe in me, Yet the most important person that needs to believe in me is myself and I don t. Sometimes haters can get the best of you. Inside your trying to fight them almost like if it s this virus, but you can t win every fight. All I can do is wait and hope that they just stop before it s too late. I want people to believe in me.

**SOO this story comes from my heart,It means a lot to me. I also believe that Demi and Miley have been getting a lot of hate lately and that needs to change, Because even though you might not see it inside its hurting all I have to say. Ohh and If you didn t notice already the song that I was quoting throughout the story was Believe in me-Demi lovato ,If you haven t already you should listen to it.**


End file.
